


Bodyguard & I

by booobbypooh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: Bobby is the son of Korea's president. To ensure his safety, Bobby's father assigns a bodyguard to protect him from any danger or harm.Oh, it's a very handsome, gorgeous, beautiful bodyguard.





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby walks slowly into his family's mansion, unlocking the door quickly before stealthily sliding open the door and forms a relieved smile when he sees the surrounding in the mansion is dark, which means everyone is already sleeping. He closes the door softly, making sure it doesn't produce any sound and walks relaxingly to the living room before hearing the 'click' sound. He automatically stops his track, dumbfounded a bit.

The living room instantly becomes bright.

And there he is.

His father.

Sitting on the gigantic couch with his sharp eyes gazing upon his son, who knows he fucks up big time.

"Where have you been?" He asks the son, his voice flat.

Bobby sighs lightly, "Didn't I tell you already? I went out with my friends."

The father also sighs, "Your friends?" He picks some pictures on the table and throws right to Bobby's face, "What kind of friends you are hanging out with, huh? Smoking, clubbing, partying... Kissing in public?"

Bobby glances at the scattering photos on the floor and gasps in disbelief, "You spied on me, Dad?'

"That's not the problem now, Kim Jiwon-"

"I told you my name is Bobby now!" He retorts back frustratedly.

His father bit his lower lip, "Why did you hate that name so much? It's the name that your mother gave you-"

"That's why I hate it even more. Because that bitch-" and a hard slap is received by him.

He looks up while his hand holding his aching cheeks, "Dad..."

"Don't rudely call her _bitch._ She is still your mother-" 

Bobby snorts, "She WAS my mother. That's that," and he turns around before entering his own room, leaving his father.

The father sighs heavily as he looks at the family photo hanging on the wall with a bitter smile. "I'm sorry, honey. He really hates you now. I can't do anything about it. I can't even tell him the truth about you."

He sits back on the couch, massaging his own temple as he thinks of everything that happened.

Then, startling him, he hears loud sound of hiphop songs coming out from his son's room. He grits his teeth, "This punk..."

 

The next morning, the father opens the door to his son's room slowly and smiles seeing the younger still sleeping soundly, his legs sprawling on the bed, his blanket crumpled on the edge of the bed while his head is hidden under the pillow.

The father shakes his head amusingly and walks toward the bed, sitting just beside Bobby's head. He pats the younger's head, wanting to wake him, but as expected, he fails.

"Bobby, wake up," he calls out, shaking the said boy's body a little bit too strongly, making the son groans out of annoyance.

The older still smiles and says again, "Bobby, today you have class to attend."

"I don't want," he mumbles lazily, "I don't want to go to class."

"If you don't get up, I will attack you with kisses!" He warns his son but the latter only scoffs, "Do whatever you want. I still don't want to wake up~"

"You said so," with that saying, he starts to pamper the other with forceful kisses on his son's forehead, nose and cheeks, but still no response.  _So you really like it when I shower you with kisses like this. Even you act like you don't._

His father kisses his forehead again and naturally hugs his son, "I never know that your body feels so warm like this."

Bobby snorts again, his eyes still closed, "You never try."

His father smiles bitterly, "I know, right. I'm sorry..."

Bobby finally opens his eyes weakly, looking at his father's face and sighs, "Okay okay. I will wake up and go to the university. Satisfied?"

His father instantly sits up straight with a bright smile, "Yeheyyy!"  _It always works! That 'I'm sorry' magic~_

"Just stop saying sorry," Bobby mutters, "Sometimes I wonder why are you so immatured when you are the father," and disappears into the toilet, preparing to go to the university while his father sheepishly giggled with his son's last comment.

But later, his father's smile gradually disappears too as he thinks of what will happen from now on. 

 

Jiwon grabs the bread and puts it in his mouth before taking his bike's key, but his father snatches the key from him. He looks at his father angrily, "Dad! What are you doing?"

His father smiles again, "From today onwards, until forever, you will go to the class with my black Sedan car."

He furrows his eyebrows, "But I don't know how to drive yet-"

"With the bodyguard I just assigned to take care of you," his father interrupts, successfully making Bobby roll his eyes, "Bodyguard??"

"Yes, Bobby," he nods, but his son is still in disbelief, "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I can definitely take care of myself. I am 21 for fuck's sake-"

"Yeah, I know, I absolutely know, but the situation now is different."

"What is so different?" 

His father sighs lightly before uttering, "I am President of Korea now. And you are the one and only son of the President of Korea now," he places his palm on his son's shoulder, "It's getting dangerous for you. You can't freely go out by yourself now. It's just... Too.. Dangerous. And harmful."

Bobby chuckles bitterly as he shoves his father's hand off his shoulder, "Then, why bother become a President?" He scoffs, "You can't even take care of your one and only son properly.. And you lost your wife to another man... And you have the guts to take care of the whole Korean residents?" He snorts mockingly, "Bullshit..."

His father weakly nods, "Yeah, I know. I know all of that. I'm not a good father. I'm not a good husband. But you are a good son," he pats the younger's head, "And you will follow what I say, right?"

Bobby sighs heavily, feeling defeated already. 

His father smiles reluctantly before going to a room and knocks on the door. Bobby furrows his eyebrows, "Th- there's someone in there?"

His father nods, "Your bodyguard. He is going to live here from now on, with us. And take a good care of you, guarding you from any harm."

"That's suffocating!"

But his father ignores his wails and then, the door slides open before a quite tall silhuotte, brown soft hair, with black leather jackets and jeans coming out from the room.

And he is handsome, gorgeous, beautiful and almost like a goddess, even he is a man!

Bobby is stunned right there. He wonders how can a bodyguard be this beautiful? Is he even real?

The bodyguard smiles awkwardly before bowing toward Bobby and his father, "Hello, I'm Song Yunhyeong. I will do my best to guard you, Mr Kim Jiwon-"

"Minus 10 points," Bobby says as he is irritated that the bodyguard calls his real name.

His father giggles at the side, before sending a soft pat on the panicked bodyguard's shoulder, "You should call him Bobby. That will do."

"Ahhh, I see," Yunhyeong nods understandingly and apologizes continuously as if he has done a serious crime.

"Come on, we are late," Bobby says coldly and leaves while his father smiles amusingly before turning to look at Yunhyeong, "It will be tough, but I know you can handle him."

"I will try my best," he mutters softly and bows again.

"Don't be too soft on him. And don't be too hard either," his father smiles warmly, "You also know that he is a troublemaker, rebellious kid, but trust me, his heart is soft."

"I know," he smiles determinedly this time, "Just count on me, Sir. I will take care of that kid."

"I trust you."

 

On their way to the class, Bobby glances at the bodyguard and smiles, "How old are you, Mr Bodyguard?"

Yunhyeong smiles, "23 years old. Why?" He stops suddenly, "And don't talk formally with me. You are my boss, isn't it?"

Bobby smirks, "Yeah, right. I am your boss. I am your boss."

Yunhyeong smiles worriedly. _That doesn't sound good though._

However, as they walk near the lecture hall where a lot of students gather together, the other students keep murmuring between them as they stare at Bobby and his pretty bodyguard. Bobby sighs.

_He even has a bodyguard now._

_As expected from the rich kid._

_Not only rich. He is the son of President of Korea._

_Troublemaker or not, he will never get punished. I envy him._

_Better be good to him from now on._

Bobby reluctantly forms a thin line on his lips while Yunhyeong feels bad toward the other who keeps walking, with his head up high, never losing his confidence, hiding his insecurity under his confident steps.

Yunhyeong smiles, _Bobby Kim_   _indeed. I know you are going to be like this. Arrogant punk~_

 

In the Moral class, Bobby feels so sleepy. He can feel the image of the lecturer in front of him slowly fading away from his eyesight and soon, he can see darkness in his eyes.

He falls asleep.

On the other hand, Yunhyeong who is sitting beside him in the lecture hall, is thoroughly enjoying the lecture from the pretty lecturer. It only hits him that he has other important motive of coming here, not to listen and enjoy the lecture, but to guard Bobby, so he quickly tilts his head toward the younger.

A small laugh escapes from his cherry-like lips as he finds out that Bobby is sleeping in a sitting position. His head is slowly going down and it is only a matter of time before he will 'kiss' the table. So Yunhyeong nicely pulls Bobby up back so that he is sitting up straight, but he is still not awake.

He mumbles something inaudible in a very cute way and Yunhyeong can't help smiling again.  _This kid is still very cute when he sleeps. How can he look so cute like this when he is actually hot and sexy-_

Yunhyeong coughs a bit to snap himself out of it. He lifts up his head and notices that the lecturer is looking at Bobby. He immediately attempts to wake Bobby up but the lecturer shakes her head, mouthing 'It's okay. He is always like this.'

Yunhyeong pouts a bit. He feels bad for the lecturer, but...

Bobby's head suddenly falls on Yunhyeong's shoulder and naturally, Bobby smiles in his sleep as he feels damn comfortable resting on Yunhyeong's shoulder.

Yunhyeong likes it. He can feel the sudden urge to pull Jiwon into his arms and softly caressing the younger's hair and face. But he realizes that he is in the class. And people are watching. So he teasingly uses his index finger to push Bobby's forehead from him and as a result, Bobby is finally awake, "Whu-"

Yunhyeong jokingly forms a smile, "I'm here to guard you. Not to be your pillow, Bobby."


	2. Chapter 2

All of the students laugh their lungs out as soon as Yunhyeong said that to Bobby.

"Wakaka, I'm not your pillow!"

"Yah, Kim Jiwon, if you want to sleep, go back to your queensized bed and be that so-called Sleeping Beauty!"

"Aigoo, Sleeping Beauty... Maybe, Mr Bodyguard can kiss him down to wake him up!"

And the laugh keep getting louder.

Bobby clenches his fist, getting ready to throw a blow to those mocking  _friends,_ but Yunhyeong softly holds his hand, preventing him from getting into a fight. He glares at the bodyguard, but the latter still maintains that warm and sweet smile on his plump lips.

The lecturer slams on the table a multiple time to shut them up, "Shut it," she sighs before saying, "Okay, class dismissed," and all of the students cheered happily.

All of them start packing their stuff, except one person.

Of course, it's Bobby.

He crosses his arms while his eyes looking out the window, gaze empty, not minding to do anything other than staring off at the scenery out of the lecture hall.

Yunhyeong tilts his head to look at Bobby and furrows his eyebrows, "Why are you not doing anything? Shouldn't you pack your own stuff too?"

Bobby doesn't respond. He only takes out his sunglass and wears it, ignoring the bodyguard who seems to be dumbfounded with the younger's cold treatment. Again.

"Bobby?" Yunhyeong pokes at his shoulder.

The said boy flinches a bit but he still ignores the other. Yunhyeong frowns, feeling left out. He wonders what did he do wrong toward the younger? Is he sulking because of the previous scene?

When everyone else are gone, leaving only the two of them in the hall, Yunhyeong musters up his courage again, "Bobby, did I do something wrong to you? If I did, I'm sorry-"

Bobby turns his head toward the older and lets out a weak sigh.

"I really hate it," he murmurs, "the word _sorry."_

Yunhyeong forces out a smile, "Oh, so it's a taboo word," he smiles sincerely this time, "I will keep that in mind."

Bobby sighs and looks away again, still not moving his ass to clear his things and go to the next class. Yunhyeong forms a warm smile and grabs Bobby's chin in order to make the younger face him. Without any hesitation, Yunhyeong also removes the sunglass from Bobby's eyes.

Only then, he can see how red Bobby's eyes are.

"Oh God, did you cry?" Yunhyeong asks worriedly, caressing the other's face softly and the latter swears, he can feel his heart beating in such erratic pace right now.

He immediately pushes Yunhyeong away, "Don't mind me."

"Why? You are not the type to cry easily-"

Bobby looks up at him, "Stop acting like you know me that well. This is only the first time we met."

But Yunhyeong replies him with a warm smile, "Damn, boy, you really have no idea."

"W-what do you mean?" Bobby asks, a little bit taken aback when the bodyguard sounds so inviting just now.

"Are you going to skip the class after this?" Changing the topic, Yunhyeong asks with a playful wink, trying to play along with the other.

Bobby was seriously having a heart attack when his face is really too close with the older. He can't even deny that the person in front of him is just fucking handsome and gorgeous both at the same time.

_Is he really a person or a goddess?_

"Bobby?" Yunhyeong asks again, "Come on. Just tell me if you want to play truant."

Bobby clears his throat, "What do you mean play truant? Do you think I'm that delinquent kid?" He makes a pouty lips, "I'm not even that bad."

Yunhyeong chuckles, "But your father says the opposite."

"Don't believe what that old man said," Bobby leans closer to Yunhyeong, the awkwardness from before is already long gone and he whispers to the bodyguard's ear, "He is a verrryyyyyyy bad liar. The worst, I should say."

Yunhyeong chuckles again, "Oh, really?" 

Bobby nods with his serious eyes, wanting Yunhyeong to believe him.

"I see," the older nods understandingly with a sneaky grin on his face, it makes Bobby wonder if there is something hidden behind that devillish grin.

As if answering his question, suddenly Bobby's phone rings, causing him to jerk away from the other. He picks his phone and widens his eyes as he sees the caller's name.

His father.

"Yes, Dad?"

"What? Old man? The worst liar? Do you want to die?" His father's voice echoes throughout the phonecall and Yunhyeong laughs loudly, almost fall from the chair.

Bobby rolls his eyes at the bodyguard, especially when his eyesight catches the view of the earphone on Yunhyeong's ear before mouthing,  _You are dead meat, fucking bodyguard!!!_

"You see, I will not hesitate to cut your allowance," and hearing that from his father, Bobby doesn't wait anymore to strangle his bodyguard who still laughs hysterically at him.

 

 

"How dare you... Did you record that?" He asks with angry voice when they came out of the lecture hall.

Yunhyeong shakes his head, "It's not really recording. But your father can listen to everything from here," he points at the  _bug_ on his ear and Bobby crosses his arms again.

"It's really unfair," he whines by himself, "I have to do something. As a revenge," he clicks his hand as if a brilliant idea pops out in his head, "Assaaaa~ Tonight. Just wait, dear body-guard hyung~"

"I'm anticipating it," Yunhyeong casually responds, causing Bobby to roll his eyes at the sudden confidence in his tone.

"Okay, fine then. Let's see if tonight you will be able to survive," he attacks again with a playful wink and Yunhyeong reacts with the same playful wink.

The older puts his arm over Bobby's shoulder, "You know, my duty is to protect you. And I will stay like that."

Bobby snorts, "Protect? More like you are trying to embarass me."

Yunhyeong looks at him, sudden realization hits him.

"In front of the class. Mindlessly saying stuff like that. Do I look that easy to you?" Bobby is basically sulking, with frown on his plump lips.

"Do you see how well they laugh at me? I feel like a clown there. Are you satisfied?" 

Yunhyeong feels bad but he can't let his guard off.

"It's your own fault, to begin with. You slept during class-"

"It's because I didn't get enough sleep-"

"Who told you to go clubbing till late night, listen to loud songs till dawn-"

Bobby is left speechless with the other's ability to talk back at him. He scoffs.

"You are so daring, considering this is our first meeting and not-to-mention, it's your first day working. Do you want to get fired?" Bobby tries to threaten him, but Yunhyeong doesn't show any fear.

"Get fired?" He softly laughs, "No. Never. I will never get fired."

"And why so?" Bobby asks, feeling like he is the one getting threatened instead.

"You are still too young to know."

Bobby jabs at the other's chest, "Too young? Are you kidding me?"

Yunhyeong only smiles at him and opens the car's door, inviting Jiwon to enter.

"How about my class?" Bobby asks, acting like he is concerned when he isn't.

Yunhyeong chuckles, "Come on. Don't act like you are a prick little nerd. Let's get out of here. This place sucks, isn't it?"

Bobby immediately puts his palm on Yunhyeong's forehead, pretending to be measuring his temperature, "Are you having a fever?"

Yunhyeong smiles, "I'm serious. I love school but if it's this kind of school with that sorts of loud and irritating fellows, I would rather you skip all classes."

Bobby grins in an excited way, "You say so." 

Deep in his heart, he starts to open up to the older. 

_What is this feeling? It feels like we are already close even this is just our first time seeing each other._

_And why does he give this strange vibe? I don't know what it is.. But I like it._

_I can be comfortable with him at times. And suddenly I become shy.. And then suddenly I become annoyed with him. And then, I feel like I can play a lot with him._

 

They stops at an ice-cream stall by the roadside, as Bobby insisted.

Yunhyeong leans his back against the car while watching Bobby who is still waiting for his ice-cream at the stall opposite to the car he parked.

_This kid. Look at how excited he is. Like a little child._

However, suddenly Yunhyeong can hear a vague sound of engines but he doesn't see any shadow of car or anything there.

When Bobby done paying for the desired ice-cream, he waits for the traffic light to turn red before walking across the zebra line before Yunhyeong can finally witness a black truck dashing toward Bobby.

His eyes widen and without further ado, he rushes toward Bobby and successfully drags Bobby with his body to the side, avoiding the truck's ambush. Yunhyeong throws his body with Bobby before they both land on the hard road with Bobby somehow gets on top of the bodyguard.

Yunhyeong groans in pain at the feel of weight above his body while Bobby is still in a dumbfounded state. He turns his head toward the truck and can barely see that the driver lets out a disappointed sigh before he drives away.

Hearing another grunt from Yunhyeong only them snap him out of it. 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" He asks worriedly and the other coughs a bit before saying, "Are you okay, Bobby? Do you get hurt anywhere?"

Bobby can't help giggling, "You are the one in pain now and you still wanna know about my condition?" He shakes his head in a total disbelief, "Crazy bastard."  _and heartwarming one too._

"So you are fine, right?" Yunhyeong asks again and Bobby acts as if he is hurting, "Ah! This hurts so much!" 

Looking at the terrible acting, Yunhyeong smacks his head softly, "Cut it."

Bobby chuckles before Yunhyeong says again, "Okay then... Now, can you get off from my body?" Only then Bobby realizes that he has been practically sitting or to be exact, pressing his whole body against Yunhyeong, "I never thought you are this heavy. God, I almost died."

Bobby giggles again, shyly, "I'm sorry."

The both of them get up and laugh again.

"Oh My God! My ice-cream!" Bobby wails looking at the ice-cream pitifully placed on the road and Yunhyeong laughs again.

"Let's just buy a new one."

 

In the car, Bobby stops licking his ice-cream and turns to look at Yunhyeong before asking, "That accident from before..."

"Why?"

"Why do I feel like that truck driver was definitely targetting me?" Yunhyeong's smile fades away, before Bobby continues, "I mean, you also saw that I only crossed the road once the traffic light was red. It's impossible that truck didn't see it."

"Maybe he was in hurry," Yunhyeong says with a fake smile and Bobby clearly doesn't buy it.

"You know, hyung, you are a terrible liar."

"Am I?"

Yunhyeong sheepishly smiles to himself when Bobby hums as a reply to his question.

"Tell me honestly, hyung. Is it because of this kind of accident that my Dad assigned you to be my bodyguard?"

Yunhyeong stops the car once they arrive at a garden and mutters after a brief silence.

"Yes. Those people... They want to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, as Bobby planned for the so-called revenge toward the bodyguard, he dragged the older to the nightclub that he frequently goes every night or weekend.

He is practically the VIP customer of that prestigious nightclub.

Yunhyeong looks around the nightclub when Bobby leaves to grab some drinks for them. He feels awkward to be in the club, which he never step into. But to be honest, it feels nice nevertheless.

With the musics blasting from the speaker and people dancing around the dance floor, he loves watching them. Frankly, he is the type to watch silently from the sideline. He loves analyzing things, which is why sometimes he is very slow in responding.

From watching the people around him, he can already recognize all of the watches, jewelleries wore by those people and he literally knows all of the prices. He can already differentiate if those items are fake or not. 

He lean himself against the comfy cushion there, waiting for Bobby. T that time, his eyes land on someone familiar dancing among other people. He bits his lower lip as his eyes scan that person, his mouth muttering the person's name, "Kim Donghyuk..."

As if hearing his name being mentioned, Donghyuk turns toward him and automatically stops dancing, standing flabbergasted there. He also mouths, "Y-Yunhyeong hyung..."

Coincidentally, Bobby emerges out of nowhere and greets Donghyuk who immediately bows at the other. Being such a friendly buddy, Bobby places his arm around Donghyuk's shoulder and says something which Yunhyeong cannot comprehend as the distance between them are quite far and the musics are so loud.

Then, Bobby points toward Yunhyeong with a foolish grin and Donghyuk's face turns pale. It's not long before Bobby drags Donghyuk toward Yunhyeong at their reserved table. 

And the bodyguard can't help feeling nervous of what is going to happen from this encounter with the other boy. Soon, Bobby and Donghyuk arrive in front of Yunhyeong who tries his best to remain calm.

"Hyung, this is Donghyuk, my friend," Bobby obliviously introduces the two, not even aware of the fact that they already knew each other, "And Donghyuk, this is my bodyguard that my father hired for me."

"Bodyguard...?" Donghyuk asks, in disbelief and Yunhyeong gets even more nervous, afraid if the younger is going to reveal his actual identity that Bobby doesn't know.

"Yes, I'm Song Yunhyeong, the bodyguard for Mr Kim Ji—" noticing the glare from Bobby, Yunhyeong quickly corrects himself, "I mean, Mr Bobby..." And he bows at Donghyuk who can't help snorting seeing how formal the older treated him, before all of them sit together at the seats.

"Anyway, where are our drinks?" Bobby turns his head to look around the club, trying to find someone, "He should be here already by now."

"Who?" Donghyuk curiously asks, though his eyes are still fixated on Yunhyeong who sits so politely at the opposite seat of him.

"Our Hanbinnie. He said he's gonna buy me drinks for coming tonight," Bobby replies as he looks back at his bodyguard before Donghyuk snaps, "You are still hanging out with him?"

Bobby turns toward Donghyuk again when the latter adds with a sigh, "You should know better not to get close with him anymore. He is nothing but a bad influence to you."

Bobby frowns a bit and Yunhyeong starts to wonder who is the Hanbin guy they are talking about. 

"But...he is nice," Bobby whispers timidly and Donghyuk smacks his head lightly, "Only to you, because you are President's son."

Yunhyeong glances at Donghyuk and presses his cherry lips together, feeling bad for Bobby.

Living as the President's one and only son, sucks. Big time.

Bobby stands up, "I'm going to the toilet," and he walks away, leaving the two.

Yunhyeong also stands to follow him but the younger sends him a small gesture asking him not to, so he sits back. When Bobby finally disappears from their eyesights, Donghyuk begins asking things that he is curious about and whatnot.

"Hyung," Donghyuk calls him casually, "What is this? What's with you being a bodyguard? I don't understand—"

Yunhyeong holds the younger's hand softly, with a sweet smile toward him, "Dong. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not now."

Donghyuk sighs and looks up to meet Yunhyeong's eyes, "He... He really doesn't remember you?"

"Jiwon...?" Yunhyeong smiles reluctantly and shakes his head with a heavy sigh, "I guess I am really the most painful memory to him, which is why he only lost his memory about me."

"Hyung, don't say that—" but they stop when Bobby appears from the crowd with a tray of three glasses of tequilla and a glass of water.

"Bobby!" Donghyuk stands up abruptly and attempts to take the tray from Bobby, feeling bad that the President's son has to carry the tray by himself.

However, Bobby shushes him away and insists to put down the tray by himself, not wanting to burden other people. He looks at Yunhyeong and says, "This mineral water is for you, because you have to drive after this. You cannot get drunk," and he hands the glass for the bodyguard with a cocky smile.

Donghyuk takes the tequila with a small smirk at the bodyguard while Bobby takes his glass and walks away again. Yunhyeong shakes his head in disbelief, "That punk..."

Donghyuk giggles and pats his shoulder, "As you see, he never changed."

Yunhyeong nods in agreement and mutters, "Dong, I have to find him. I'm sorry, but I have to keep a watch on him."

Donghyuk bitterly nods before the older quickly turns on his heel to find the troublemaker son of the President. He just remembered that the President cautioned him to take care of this.

He cannot let Bobby get out of his sight again.

When he finally finds the boy near the toilet, he furrows his eyebrows to see Bobby having his arm wrapped around someone's neck who is quite taller than him, while that person has his arms around Bobby's slender waist.

Yunhyeong's steps halt right away.

It is even worse because he recognizes the other person.

"Song Minho," he mutters under his breath as his fist clenched tightly, "How fucking dare you."

As if they know he is watching, Minho leans down to passionately smash their lips together, basically eating the other's face.

Yunhyeong turns away instantly, cannot bear it anymore. He is so frustrated because he cannot do anything. 

He is now, only a bodyguard.

Right at that time, someone taps on his shoulder lightly.

"I heard you are Bobby's bodyguard," that someone speaks when Yunhyeong turns around to face him.

He scrutinizes the person's face and cocks his eyebrows, asking, "And you?"

The boy beams, his eyes looking at Yunhyeong up and down, scanning intently, before uttering, "Hanbin."

Hearing that name, Yunhyeong remembers what Donghyuk said about him. He forces out a smile, "What you heard is right. I'm Mr Bobby's bodyguard—" but he lets out a surprised squeal when Hanbin shamelessly gropes his butt with a small laugh, "Such sensitive guy. Are you sure you are a bodyguard?" He scans through the other again, his fingers go to Yunhyeong's face, "Such pretty face like this, isn't it absurd you can even beat me down?"

Yunhyeong scoffs, feeling his pride is on the line, "Don't underestimate me, kid."

"Are you sure you are not just that richass bitch's Sugar Daddy?" Hanbin asks in a mocking tone.

Looking at Yunhyeong's offended state, he immediately puts his palm over his mouth, as if he said something wrong. Instead he adds, "Oh, I guess, it's the other way around? Maybe you are his  _whore_ instead?"

Yunhyeong eyes Hanbin in disbelief. He wonders how does Hanbin act in front of Bobby, for him to think so highly of the other? 

This boy here in front of him, is so fucking rude, and Yunhyeong knows better that he has to filter this bastard from Bobby's life. Just like Donghyuk wanted.

"Hanbin," Bobby interrupts, stopping whatever Yunhyeong is attempting to do to Hanbin, "What are you doing here?"

Yunhyeong turns toward Bobby and sees Minho behind the rich boy, looking so glorious with that handsome face of his. Yunhyeong can't even miss out on how Minho is silently sneering at him, from the back.

"I'm introducing myself to your beautiful bodyguard," he replies casually and walks toward Bobby and Mino, "Let's go."

Bobby looks at Yunhyeong and sighs when he looks back at the other two, "You guys...go on. I have to come home early tonight."

Mino makes a disappointed face, "This early??"

"I'm sorry," he says and lets go of Mino's hand from him and goes back to Yunhyeong who gives him small smile.

"Let's go home," he says to the bodyguard and walks away before the other follows right after.

 

In the car, Bobby sighs heavily and tilts his head toward the bodyguard who is driving with such tight face.

"What did you talk with Hanbin before?" Bobby asks, feeling a bit timid for some reasons.

Yunhyeong doesn't answer and Bobby pouts.

"Did you forget that I'm your superior? How dare you ignore my question—" he is about to act as if he is gonna hit the older, but didn't, when Yunhyeong states in a stern tone, "I'm driving right now."

Bobby retreats his hand and looks to the front again, feeling somewhat lost. He doesn't even know what and why, but he feels lost.

And tired. Damn tired.

Like seriously, today, for the first time ever, he has such a long and hard day.

He even finds out that he is the target of his father's enemy.

He frowns and accidentally murmurs, enough to make Yunhyeong hear, "Why did Dad even become a President?"

Yunhyeong decides to ignore the question again before Bobby throws out another question.

"Does he want to lose me too?"


End file.
